Follow Me
by TheRealInuyasha
Summary: My second songfic, enjoy.


I'm back! I don't care if you don't care that I endured unspeakable horrors to escape from the plushy, white room to bring you a new songfic, Follow Me by Uncle Kracker! Now enjoy and review, and if you don't then…(eyes turn red and voice turns demonic) I will find you and slit your throat. (turns back to normal) So please review.

Oh, and Takahashi Asuka, I'm glad you thought my story was funny.

_You don't know how you met me_

_You don't know why_

_You can't turn around_

_And say goodbye,_

They weren't sure how they met, but they knew they have been friends for at least a decade. And they were very sad whenever they couldn't go have fun together.

_All you know when I'm with you_

_I make you free_

_And swim through your veins_

_Like a fish in the sea, _

When they were together, they felt complete like they existed for one another, and that made them feel free, like they could do anything. They felt invincible.

_I'm singin' Follow me_

_Everything is all right,_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,_

_And if you want to leave I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me,_

When he would spend the night he would always tuck her in, and she knew nobody could treat her as well as he did, ever.

_I'm not worried_

'_Bout the ring you wear_

'_Cause as long as nobody knows_

_Then nobody could care,_

But then, years later, when she married an asshole that would beat her every day when she came home from work, she realized that she was in love with her best friend and when she finally told him how she felt, he told her that he felt the same way.

_Your feelin' guilty_

_And I'm well aware_

_But you don't look ashamed_

_And baby I'm not scared,_

They then started dating but she felt that she was being unfair to her husband and then she realized that he had been being unfair to _her_.

_I'm singin'_

_Follow me_

_Everything is all right,_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,_

_And if you want to leave I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me,_

She then decided to divorce the man and wished she realized how she felt about her best friend when she was 17.

_Won't give you money_

_I can't give you the sky_

_Your better off if you don't ask why,_

_I'm not the reason_

_That you go astray_

_We'll be alright_

_If you don't ask me to stay,_

He, on the other hand, was going to move because he couldn't marry her and he didn't know that she was going to divorce the bastard.

_I'm singin'_

_Follow me_

_Everything is all right,_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,_

_And if you want to leave I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me,_

_You don't know how you met me_

_You don't know why_

_You can't turn around_

_And say goodbye,_

_All you know when I'm with you_

_I make you free_

_And swim through your veins_

_Like a fish in the sea,_

_I'm singin'_

_Follow me_

_Everything is all right,_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,_

_And if you want to leave I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me,_

_I'm singin'_

_Follow me_

_Everything is all right,_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,_

_And if you want to leave I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me,_

_I'm singin'_

_Follow me_

_Everything is all right,_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,_

_And if you want to leave I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me,_

He sighed, and handed the terminal worker his ticket, resigning himself to the fact that he couldn't be with the woman he loves. Just as he was about to board his plane, he heard a voice he didn't think he would ever hear again.

"Don't move!"

He turned around and saw his beloved staring at him

"I'm divorcing my husband for you, so don't you dare get on that plane if you know what's good for you."

"You are?"

"Yes I am."

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

TRI: Did you guess those two were the friends? Did you, did you, didyoudidyoudidyou?

Inner Demon: Who put Fun Dip in the ramen? Oh yeah, I did. Mwawawawawawawa, and now meet your doom, and his name is TRI. Now die!

TRI: NOOOOOOOOOO! They found me again. (goes on a psychotic killing spree)

R&R, or you die too.


End file.
